


can't hold you too close now

by marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)



Series: what a feeling [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/marcaskane
Summary: After their wedding draws to a close, Marcus and Abby return to their apartment for their wedding night.





	

**Saturday, December 24 th (continued)**

 

                The moment Abby and Marcus get back to their apartment, Abby falls onto their sofa, her skirt billowing out on the cushion as she says, “Okay, want to finish that episode of _Chopped_?”

                He snorts. “Ah yes, this must be that marital bliss that I’ve heard so much about.”

                “Don’t be an ass,” Abby chides. But she smirks at him as he settles down and immediately pulls her against his side. “You’re the one who insisted we had to leave after the appetizer round.”

                “Because I figured our guests might expect us to be at our own wedding reception eventually,” Marcus laughs.

                Abby scoffs lightly. “I mean, I guess.” She presses a quick kiss to his jaw before tucking her head between his shoulder and his neck. “It’s good to be married.”

                Both of them are rather subdued for the duration of the episode, save for a few comments about what they would do if they were trying to work with each set of mystery ingredients. For nearly half of the episode, Marcus traces his thumb absent-mindedly over Abby’s arm, sending goosebumps across her skin that make her smile to herself.

                They don’t stir or speak for nearly a minute after the episode ends. When they do, it’s so Marcus can nudge the crown of her head with his nose gently. “I have a stupid question for you.”

                “Go on, then.”

                “Are you going to have your students call you Mrs. Kane from now on, or are you going to wait until next schoolyear?”

                She giggles and turns her body toward him so that she can bury her face in his chest. “You’re cute. Yes, I told my kids that I would be Mrs. Kane once we got back from break.”

                “Had to brag about it a little, did you?” he teases her.

                “Oh yes. You know I never sacrifice an opportunity to remind people that I’ve got you locked down.”

                Marcus preens at this, sitting up a little taller. “I think we’ve got that in common. I love reminding people that you’ve got me locked down too.”

                Abby lets out a hearty laugh. “Would you kiss me, please?”

                “Christ, it took you long enough to ask.”

                They’re both grinning as Marcus ducks down and presses his mouth to hers. Abby fumbles to grab him, her fingers finding purchase near the nape of his neck. She absent-mindedly digs her nails into his skin, making him jolt slightly under her touch.

                “I’ve lost track of the kisses I owe you from today,” Marcus mumbles. “I must have wanted to kiss you dozens of times.”

                “You kissed me quite a bit.”

                Marcus pulls away enough so that he can look Abby in the eye. “Right, but I meant on top of that. I had to hold back sometimes.”

                Abby closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. She leans in and presses light kisses onto his neck as she tells him, “Good thing we’ve got time to make up for it.”

                Before Abby allows Marcus to kiss her again, though, she shifts on the sofa, straddling his legs so that she has to bend down to bring his lips to hers. He exhales eagerly—one of his hands clutches at her waist, the other curls into her hair as she presses her tongue into his mouth.

                They’re very much running on adrenaline, kissing and pressing against one another with a sort of vigor that’s peculiar and foreign to them; though they find themselves feeling somewhat frantic and aggressive, their breathless kisses do more to invigorate than wear them out. Eventually, with their skin absolutely pulsing with energy, Abby undoes the first few buttons of Marcus’s shirt but surprises him by stopping there and simply moving the material aside. He groans eagerly the moment she begins to suck on his shoulder in an effort to create the first of several hickeys that gradually spread across his clavicle.

                “Visible hickeys are the best part of not having to work for weeks,” Marcus informs Abby, making her smirk and peck him on the lips.

                But even in the midst of all of their eager kisses, they pause briefly. Abby presses their foreheads together and a soft grin lights up Marcus’s face. “We’re married.”

                “Yes.” She bites her lip. “I think _this_ is that marital bliss we’ve heard so much about.”

                Marcus sniggers. “We haven’t even gotten to the _bliss_ part yet, babe.” And, quite abruptly, he releases her waist so that he can reach up and begin to tug at zipper of her dress. He doesn’t bother with pulling the zipper down all the way, nor does he release his hold on Abby to let her get up and take it off. Instead, he pushes the top of her dress down, allowing it to pool around her stomach.

                “God, I kept remembering at the worst times that you weren’t wearing a bra tonight,” he breathes.

                Abby giggles as Marcus begins to scatter kisses across her chest. “You know very well that was mostly because I bought this dress before my boobs got bigger. There wasn’t really room.”

                “Mhm, so I noticed.” He traces his thumb carefully around one of her nipples. “This alright?”

                She nods. “Go ahead. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

                Marcus thumbs her nipple, sending shivers down her spine. “Good?”

                “Yes,” Abby whispers as he kisses her breast slowly.

                “I love you,” he breathes between each kiss.

                “Love you,” Abby echoes each time.

                When Marcus’s mouth finally takes the place of his thumb, Abby jolts toward him as he grazes his tongue over her tender skin. She lets out a long, shuddering sigh and Marcus feels his cock twitch, but he ignores his desire to rush the moment and instead begins to suck gently on her nipple.

                Abby squirms in Marcus’s arms, desperately trying to press closer as she mumbles, “Fuck, Marcus, you’re so…” She trails off when she feels him tuck a hand under the hem of her dress. He traces his fingers over the back of her knee and runs them up her thigh, savoring her shallow breathing. He knows that she’s waiting to see what he does next, but he finds that, as eager as he is to press onwards, there’s something so satisfying about lingering in this moment with her and watching it stretch before them, seemingly endless.

                Then he brushes his hand across her inner thigh, inadvertently tickling her and making her giggle, and their forward momentum builds again.

                Marcus begins to kiss his way back up Abby’s sternum and toward her neck. She whimpers just slightly, startling herself but making Marcus smirk.

                “What’s something you want to do before our first anniversary?” he whispers.

                As Abby takes a breath to speak, Marcus strokes his hand lightly between her legs, the pads of his fingers just barely pressing against her damp underwear. Abby falters immediately, but she pulls herself together quickly so that she can say, “Have a baby.”

                He giggles and nuzzles her neck. “Doesn’t count, that’s already in progress. Something else.”

                “Go to Europe.” The last word comes out as little more than a gasp, as Marcus takes the opportunity to push the flimsy fabric of her underwear aside and run a tantalizing finger across her folds.

                If it weren’t for the fact that she can feel him grinning against her skin, Abby would think Marcus is entirely oblivious to her growing eagerness. But while he senses her excitement, his touch remains light. “There’s our spring break, then.”

                “And you?”

                While Marcus considers the question, Abby rocks back and forth against his hand experimentally, trying to determine his desired pace. His train of thought is derailed as he grins and presses his thumb against her clit. “This feels like prom night or something,” he murmurs. “Barely fumbling out of fancy clothes… a pretty girl in my lap, grinding against my hand like her life depends on it…”

                Even as she’s laughing, Abby instructs, “Either kiss me or tell me what you want to do before our anniversary, babe.”

                “I’m thinking!” Marcus exclaims. He leans back so that he can meet Abby’s gaze. Her skin is flushed and her eyes are dark, her pupils blown with desire that hits Marcus right in the gut. A smile plays at her lips, and as he continues to circle her clit with his thumb, as she continues to rock against his hand, he can only think – over and over again – that this is the happiest he has ever been.

                “Move into a house,” he says abruptly. “I know we’ve been dithering but… I think we need a house.”

                Abby stills in his lap. She looks him up and down, apparently appraising him before she nods. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

                 He grins. “Cool. Now,” he says, his tone becoming quite serious, “I think your other breast deserves some attention.”

                Marcus savors Abby’s breathless sighs, which turn into gasps around the time that he curls his fingers inside of her. He scatters love bites across her chest as she rides his hand, as he strokes her walls and whispers soft, affectionate words against her skin.

                “I’m so glad your mine.”

                “I could stay here forever.”

                “You’re so sexy when you get this flushed.”

                And her eyes flutter closed around the time that she mumbles, “If wedding night sex feels like this, we should get divorced and get married again.”

                He laughs and tucks his head between her breasts so that he can nibble along her sternum.

                Abby’s movements grow mildly disjointed and Marcus uses this as a cue of sorts, taking more control as he fingers her and quickening their pace. He makes more of an effort to massage her clit with his thumb. Laving his tongue over one of her nipples, he brings his free hand up from her waist so that he can bring her other nipple to a hard peak.

                “Fucking hell, Marcus,” Abby gasps. She digs the nails of one hand roughly into his back and knots the other hand firmly into his hair.

                With each moan, Marcus can feel her becoming undone, can feel her trembling in his arms, and he briefly wonders aloud, “Are we holding each other back tonight?”

                Her laugh comes out shaky, her voice husky: “Don’t you dare.”

                Marcus’s cock twitches again and he takes Abby’s words to heart, pushing his fingers into her deeper, faster, stroking her clit with a sort of abandon that he might have thought twice about were it not for the fact that she is positively dripping for him.

                He realizes quite suddenly that she’s grown frustrated, that she’s not coming as easily as she’d like. So in the blink of an eye, his mouth is nowhere near her chest—he’s whispering in her ear as he continues to finger her.

                “You’re so wet, Abby. You’re so ready to let go, I can feel it. So ready to come. Tell me how I can help. Please.”

                “God, keep talking.”

                Marcus laughs hoarsely. “Have I mentioned recently how much I love the sound you make when I touch you… just right,” he murmurs, grinning against the shell of her ear when he strokes his thumb over her clit and makes her whimper. “Every time you moan, I think I might come without you even having to touch me. And when you come… Christ, Abby, I can barely hold it together. When you scream my name and it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard, when your breasts heave and I’ve never seen anything more—”

                Abby arches toward Marcus and lets out a desperate moan as her climax hits her, and Marcus falters immediately. She trembles, walls clenching around his fingers. “Oh my God, Marcus.”

                She sighs and presses her forehead against his shoulder as she rides through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Marcus reaches absent-mindedly for the end table to grab a few tissues, only to knock over an empty box.

                “Fuck, we’re out of tissues,” he mutters.

                “Lemme,” Abby mumbles, sitting up straighter and holding out her hand.

                Marcus’s lips quirk into a smile as he pulls his hand out from under Abby’s skirt. “Yeah?”

                Abby smirks and takes hold of his wrist, looking straight at him as she leans forward and sucks his fingers into her mouth one by one.

                “You’re killing me,” he breathes. His cock has been straining against his trousers for what feels like years, but now, they feel overwhelmingly oppressive as she sucks his fingers clean.

                When she’s finished, she releases his fingers with a slight _pop_ of her lips, and Marcus moves to kiss Abby in one fluid motion. He presses his tongue hungrily into her mouth, making her grin. But he pulls back almost immediately so that he can say, “We’re going to our room right now immediately.”

                Abby nods, making to stand up, but Marcus grabs her at the waist with both hands and pulls her up with him as he rises to his feet instead. She giggles eagerly and wraps her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck: “You’re so dramatic when you’re horny.”

                He’s gone a few paces when she adds, “Well, you’re usually dramatic, but especially when you’re horny.”

                “Shush,” Marcus breathes, nipping at her ear affectionately.

                They fumble for the light switch in unison when they pass the threshold of their bedroom. Marcus drops her Abby on the edge of the bed and she crawls out of her dress and underwear and then rises to her knees so that she can help him as he undresses.

                “How should we—” Abby starts.

                Marcus knows what she’s asking before she can finish, and he says, “I doubt I’ll last long enough for it to matter much.”

                She grins. As he drops his boxers to the floor, she reaches out her hand. He takes it unquestioningly, and she pulls him toward her. “Come here then.”

                “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he mutters, crawling forward with her. “I mean, not yet, but—”

                “Finish that sentence and you’re finishing yourself off,” Abby chides, just before she grabs for Marcus’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

                Abby lies back, smiling against Marcus’s lips as he strokes his fingers along her jaw.

                “Love you,” she mumbles into his mouth.

                He reaches for her hand and threads their fingers together as he echoes, “Love you.”

                Marcus’s normal inclination is to fuck at a relatively slow pace, punctuated by kisses and laughter and conversation. As it is, though, his patience is long gone, and he moves quickly, kissing her one second, and the next, pressing into her hard and fast. Abby drags the nails of her free hand across his back, which draws an eager groan from Marcus and seems to strengthen his need for her.

                “A bit harder?” he asks.

                She grins and nibbles at his lip. “You too then.”

                He presses closer to her—kissing her more heavily, more of his skin grazing against hers, thrusting into her more emphatically with each turn of his pelvis.

                “Abby, I’m gonna—”

                “I know. Go ahead, babe, c’mon.”

                Marcus presses his lips to hers again the moment before he climaxes, so that he groans into her mouth as his orgasm hits. Abby holds him close, still clinging to his hand and just barely resisting the urge to giggle when he shudders because it sends goosebumps across her skin. And yes, she’s buzzing with anticipation because he managed to get her worked up all over again. But she gets the sense that they’ll be having a real go of it tonight. So she’s in no hurry.

                That said, she wastes no time in saying, “Marcus, I need to pee and then we really should shower.”

                “But aren’t we just coming back in here and fucking some more?”

                Abby lets out a long-suffering sigh. “I can’t believe we’re still having this argument.”

                He smirks and rolls onto his side, resting his arm across her torso and nuzzling his face in her neck. “No, it’s not that. I just want to lie here for a few minutes. Take in this whole marital bliss thing.”

                “I knew you were being sarcastic when you said it about us sitting down together and watching _Chopped_ ,” she mutters, feigning offense.

                Marcus pecks her on the cheek. “I meant it then too and you know it.”

                Abby bites her lip to suppress her grin. Instead of making some retort, she mumbles, “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

                He hums. “Not nearly enough.”


End file.
